Air Crash!
by AR Studios
Summary: Our heroes were caught up in a plane crash! But how did it happen?


_**And so here we are again, with another fanfiction on Metal Slug. All the people who read this, thank you!**_

_**I don't own any of the Metal Slug characters. They are the property of SNK Playmore.**_

The heroes Marco, Tarma, Eri, and Fio had disguised themselves and boarded a plane. Intel had said that a rebel officer had boarded the exact same plane, and that they were to follow him to wherever he was going. He could be going to a meeting of the rebels, and more importantly, the location of General Morden.

On board the plane at 12:54 pm, Fio asked Marco, "Can I go to the bathroom?" Marco looked surprised.

"Well, why not?" he answered.

"Just asking…"

She then got up, and walked to where the bathroom where. Our heroes were in the second-class area (bummer since they were deadly commandos), but when Fio got to the bathroom, she saw a curtain right in front of her. An idea then sprang into her head.

She then pushed the curtains aside, and walked down the path. Everybody here was looking at her with venom in their eyes. She then walked all the way to the front, where there were more curtains. The people here kept staring at her, looking angrier with each step. Then someone started jeering at her, and everyone joined in. Someone even threw their drink at her. Fio then opened up the curtains, walked inside, and quickly closed them. She could hear the people muttering curses.

"I had no IDEA that the first-class passengers totally despised the second-class passengers," she squeaked.

There were two doors in here. One was the bathroom, the other one had a sign on it saying, "No Passengers Allowed."

"Hmmm…" Fio said with an evil look on her face. Now to execute her plan! This was something she always wanted to do!

**2 minutes later….**

Tarma was woken up by Eri who continuously jostled him. "Tarma wake up! Quick!" she screamed. He just didn't like to wake up when he was having a dream in which he had won the Nobel Prize and 500 million US dollars for creating a motorcycle that could convert CO2 into O2 and was run by solar power. "Buzz off," Tarma said, and fell back asleep.

"Tarma, the plan is crashing!" Eri screamed.

Well, THAT was enough to wake him up.

The pilot's voice then came over the speaker, and Marco thought the voice was rather familiar, "Dear passengers, the plane is crashing. Let's see," there was a noise of a button getting pressed, "Do not worry people, for we are going to be saved in 10 seconds as this countdown says!" The voice was rather excited and started counting, "10, 9, 8…" then everyone heard the co-pilot mumble something, and the pilot shouted, "EXPLODE! The self destruct causes the plane to explode?! Why didn't you say something?"

Looks like the pilot was blaming the co-pilot for everything.

Marco then recognized the voice, and said, "Oh boy…." And started praying to God that he would be a good man if God let him live.

The pilot (Fio that is) was running in circles, screaming, "We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" while the co-pilot tried to calm her down, but to no avail. Finally the plane smashed into smithereens into the hard ground of a Chinese city (the plane took them from Tokyo to China).

Investigators are not sure even now, but they agree that eyewitnesses claimed that the plane was not falling diagonally, like in most cases, but VERTICALLY (Fio's Soul Reporting: How's my driving?) so it touched the ground a lot faster and with a lot more force. So clearly it was the pilot's fault, but the pilot's body had kissed the ground way away from the crash site, in a small Chinese village. Judging by what the villager's said, and rewarding them all, investigators believe that he had touched the ground at least two minutes before. But WHO threw him out? And WHY?

_**Survivor's list:**_

_**Marchrius Dennis Rossi**_

_**Tarmicle Roving III**_

_**Eri Kasamoto**_

_**Fiolina Germi**_

_**Hasan Latif Khan**_

_**Thomas Getler**_

Fio opened her eyes, and saw that she was in the arms of a blood-stained Marco. "Am…. I in heaven?" she asked him. "Nope," Marco said, "you're in hospital."

Fio then woke up from her daydream with a start and found herself bandaged and in a hospital bed. There, standing in front of her, was General Blackout. "Are you okay?" he questioned worriedly, "Everyone else is awake." "Yes I'm fine," Fio mumbled. "So, do you remember what happened on the plane?" Blackout asked. Fio remembered that it was she who had crashed the plane (I mean like who wouldn't?) and she lied, "It was horrible… I could remember only screams…. It was just so horrible," she said with an air of clear fake pain. General Blackout gave a look of sympathy, but then he gave a look of sheer rage, and sputtered, "Master Sergeant, I know it was you who crashed the plane. I got that info from the every one of the survivors, except him," and he pointed towards Thomas Getler.

It was he who was the rebel officer that was to be followed.

Fio gave an embarrassed look. "What they told me was that you actually announced that the plane was crashing. And you even pushed a self-destruct button, thinking it would save everyone! How were you planning to save them? By sending them to heaven?! And what was that I heard from the co-pilot Hasan Latif Khan? That you actually threw the pilot out of the plane through the window?! Good thing all planes have automatic roll-up windows to replace broken ones….

Young lady, this is worth a COURT-MARTIAL!"

Fio gasped. Court-Martial…. Ugh. Every soldier's true horror. Even though Fio had never witnessed a court-martial before, the rumors said that every soldier who had bee court-martialled was never seen again. And Fio definitely didn't wanna join them.

"I don't want to be court martialled!" Fio exclaimed. "Sorry, but it's the rules," Blackout said. Fio was thunderstruck. Her job! She couldn't give it up yet! (Even though she didn't actually wanted to be a soldier in the first place) What would her parents think? They were expecting so much from her! And she got court martialled. All because of a stupid thought. So she did what she always did in such cases.

Her eyes got big and watery and round. That's right, the puppy dog eyes! And then she started crying liters of tears. In fact, the sheets of the bed were completely soaked in seconds. The floor was getting flooded pretty quickly, and Fio's tears just never seemed to end. General Blackout feared that maybe the whole room would get flooded and that she would die through dehydration since she was using up all the water in her body pretty quickly. So to prevent both these calamities, Blackout said it out loud, "All right, all right I'm sorry! I didn't really mean it!" Fio stopped crying and looked up. Again with the puppy dog eyes.

"Right, sorry. I'll forget I ever said that, and what you did. But just don't repeat another mistake like that okay? You have no idea how many people were on that plane," Blackout explained, and left, saying he would come back with some enquiry from the nurse. Our Italian she-commando looked around, and saw all the patients (Marco, Tarma, Eri, Latif, Thomas and a random cat who had just strolled into the room) were looking at her in sympathy. But when Fio broke out an evil smile, everybody sighed in disgust, and Fio broke out, "Works all the time!"

THE END

_**Finish! I will write more fanfictiosn in December, and the first one will be a Metal Slug Crossover! **_


End file.
